A microprocessor device is a central processing unit or CPU for a digital processor which is usually contained in a single semiconductor integrated circuit or "chip" fabricated by MOS/LSI technology, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,306 issued to Gary W. Boone and assigned to Texas instruments. The Boone patent shows a single-chip 8-bit CPU including a parallel ALU, registers for data and addresses, an instruction register and a control decoder, all interconnected using the von Neumann architecture and employing a bidirectional parallel bus for data, address and instructions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,351, issued to Gary W. Boone, and Michael J. Cochran, assigned to Texas Instruments, shows a single-chip "microcomputer" type device which contains a 4-bit parallel ALU and its control circuitry, with on-chip ROM for program storage and on-chip RAM for data storage, constructed in the Harvard architecture. The term microprocessor usually refers to a device employing external memory for program and data storage, while the term microcomputer refers to a device with on-chip ROM and RAM for program and data storage. In describing the instant invention, the term "microcomputer" will be used to include both types of devices, and the term "microprocessor" will be primarily used to refer to microcomputers without on-chip ROM; since the terms are often used interchangeably in the art, however, it should be understood that the use of one or the other of these terms in this description should not be considered as restrictive as to the features of this invention.
Modern microcomputers can be grouped into two general classes, namely general-purpose microprocessors and special-purpose microcomputers/microprocessors. General purpose microprocessors, such as the M68020 manufactured by Motorola, Inc., are designed to be programmable by the user to perform any of a wide range of tasks, and are therefore often used as the central processing unit in equipment such as personal computers. Such general-purpose microprocessors, while having good performance for a wide range of arithmetic and logical functions, are of course not specifically designed for or adapted to any particular one of such functions. In contrast, special-purpose microcomputers are designed to provide performance improvement for specific predetermined arithmetic and logical functions for which the user intends to use the microcomputer. By knowing the primary function of the microcomputer, the designer can structure the microcomputer in such a manner that the performance of the specific function by the special-purpose microcomputer greatly exceeds the performance of the same function by the general-purpose microprocessor regardless of the program created by the user.
One such function which can be performed by a special-purpose microcomputer at a greatly improved rate is digital signal processing, specifically the computations required for the implementation of digital filters and for performing Fast Fourier Transforms. Because such computations consist to a large degree of repetitive operations such as integer multiply, multiple-bit shift, and multiply-and-add, a special-purpose microcomputer can be constructed specifically adapted to these repetitive functions. Such a special-purpose microcomputer is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,282, assigned to Texas Instruments Inc. The specific design of a microcomputer for these computations has resulted in sufficient performance improvement over general purpose microprocessors to allow the use of such special-purpose microcomputers in real-time applications, such as speech and image processing.
Digital signal processing applications, because of their computation intensive nature, also are rather intensive in memory access operations. Accordingly, the overall performance of the microcomputer in performing a digital signal processing function is not only determined by the number of specific computations performed per unit time, but also by the speed at which the microcomputer can retrieve data from, and store data to, system memory. Prior special-purpose microcomputers, such as the one described in said U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,282, have utilized modified versions of a Harvard architecture, so that the access to data memory may be made independent from, and simultaneous with, the access of program memory. Such architecture has, of course, provided for additional performance improvement.
However, the use of a Harvard architecture instead of a von Neumann architecture also provides certain limitations, some of which may adversely impact the performance of the microcomputer in digital signal processing applications. For example, the data and program memory, since they are accessed by different buses, generally must reside in separate address spaces, if not in separate physical locations. Accordingly, a first dedicated memory must be provided for data memory and a second dedicated memory must be provided as program memory in the Harvard architecture. This limits the flexibility of the microcomputer, by preventing the use of unutilized data memory for program storage, and vice-versa.
In addition, it is further useful to use memory-mapped control of input and output devices. Such control uses reserved memory locations which are shared by the microcomputer and by its input/output devices. In effect, the microcomputer and input/output devices communicate with one another by writing data to and reading data from the shared locations. In both the Harvard and von Neumann architectures, reserving certain memory locations for input and output purposes further limits the flexibility of the microcomputer. In addition, if the architecture limits the use of memory-mapped input/output to certain locations, the microcomputer cannot be easily redesigned to include an additional input or output device, since the memory-mapped location necessary for the additional device may be used in existing software for the microcomputer, making the existing software base incompatible with the redesigned microcomputer.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a microcomputer having a single memory address space which can be flexibly partitioned by the user into data and program storage.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a microcomputer which can also include memory-mapped input and output control in the single memory address space, along with data and program storage.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a microcomputer which can access two memory locations within said address space simultaneously, without regard to the specification of data, program, and memory mapped input/output memory.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a microcomputer which has both ROM and RAM within the single memory address space.
Further objects and advantages of the instant invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having reference to the following specification, together with its drawings.